Mundo de idiotas
by Let's go Justaway
Summary: Cuentos cortos y relajantes con los personajes de Gintama como protagonistas. Contenido variado: romántico, humorístico, dramático, (…) Y por supuesto, de más está decir que "Gintama y sus personajes no me pertenecen"
1. Dai-chan

**N/A:** Hola, LadyOper por aquí. Teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que tengo a causa de la escuela, voy a dedicarme a escribir pequeñas historias de contenido variado. Trataré de actualizar cada vez que pueda. Mis parejas principales son Okita/Kagura y Gintoki/Hijikata (después de que mis amigas me introdujeran al mundo del yaoi lol). Si a alguien no le gusta una de las parejas, pero sí le guste la otra, simplemente que se salté el cap. dedicado a la que no le guste, pues ninguna de las historias van a estar relacionadas.

Ok, nada más.

A leer en Three, Two, One Piece!...

* * *

 **Dai-chan** ** _(OkiKagu)_**

En esa noche oscura y sin luna, mientras los árboles aullaban al ritmo del viento dando un ambiente siniestro a los alrededores, una espina dorsal se erizaba. Tenebrosos sonidos asechaban, procurando mantener escondidas las almas de los habitantes del Cuartel del Shinsengumi. Todos ahora dormían, o pretendían dormir acurrucados fuertemente debajo de sus sábanas.

Todos a excepción de una persona.

La misma que perpetuaba tan terrorífico escenario. Responsable de que cierto hombre se consumiera en la desesperación mientras abarrotaba el cenicero de cigarros a medio acabar.

La voz monótona que hacía eco en las paredes del cuartel solo pronunciaba dos palabras…

 _¡_ _Muere Hijikata!..._ _¡_ _muere Hijikata!_

Esta vez se le notaba más confiado de su acto vudú. Okita Sougo había conseguido su ingrediente final y el que iba a resolver sus problemas de una vez y por todas. Junto a la foto de su superior, que permanecía perfectamente clavada a un árbol, yacía un pelo negro muy lacio –sacado de raíz– amarrado descuidadamente a un muñeco de trapos con una estaca en el corazón. Definitivamente iba a funcionar esta vez.

 _Di adiós Hijikata-san_ \- sonreía malévolamente imaginando el futuro - _el puesto de Vicecomandante es mío_.

Sougo, completamente vestido de blanco, continuaba con su tarea de brujería, cuando una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

"Okita-san, Okita-san" - susurraba la voz desde un arbusto

La mirada feroz del Capitán de la 1ra División se dirigió hacia la fuente de su interrupción.

"¿Qué quieres?" ladró al intruso

"L-lo siento Okita-san, pero traigo noticias" dijo la voz, ahora temblorosa, del espía del Shinsengumi. Al ver que el Capitán no respondía prosiguió

"…oí que la chica China de la Yorozuya se va a casar"

"¿Y?" respondió Sougo aun moviendo las manos ocupadas con candelabros "He perdido el interés de pelear por escarabajos, tengo tareas más inmediatas de las que ocuparme"

 _Como acabar con Hijikata, por ejemplo,_ Se dijo reforzando su baile frente a la puerta del futuro exVicecomandante.

"No Okita-san, no me refería a cazar, sino a casar" dijo Yamazaki haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Okita Sougo paró en seco. Ahora la columna vertebral que se erizaba era la de él. La ira consumiendo su tranquilo semblante.

"¿C-casar?" preguntó tratando de mantener su voz monótona característica sin mucho resultado.

"Sí" reafirmó el espía "…con un tal Dai-chan, príncipe del país de los gigantes"

"¿Cuándo?" volvió a preguntar. Necesitaba a saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de ir a asesinar al **_bastardo_** , y más si se trataba de un gigan…

"Oí que los gigantes quieren consumar la boda lo antes posible, posiblemente mañana"

El aura que desprendieron los ojos de Sougo fue tal, que Yamazaki – con un _me disculpa_ \- no dudó en escabullirse pretendiendo no ser visto.

Okita Sougo quedó solo en la inmensidad del Cuartel.

La noche continuaba tan oscura como antes. Los árboles todavía aullaban cual si fuesen lobos asechando a su presa. Mientras una voz monótona se difundía pronunciando sus palabras de sentencias…

 _¡_ _Muere Hiji…_ _¡MUERE DAI-CHAN, MALDITO BASTARDO!_

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado :D bye bye


	2. Problemas al conducir

**Todos llegamos a esa edad donde queremos** _ **conducir**_ **nuestras vidas.**

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Kagura llega a la edad esperada por la mayoría de los jóvenes: dieciocho años. Y para sorpresa de todos decide aprender a conducir. ¿Cómo entra Sougo en la historia? Descúbranlo ustedes en este_ _ **OneShot**_ _OkiKagu…_

* * *

—¿Cuánto crees que falte para que vengan a buscarnos?

—Querrás decir para que vengan a _buscarte_ , China _._

—Hmm, si eso es verdad entonces, ¿qué haces dentro de esta celda conmigo? ¿Eh, _Sadist_?

La mirada de odio que Sougo le envió la hizo reír satisfecha.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal porque _mami_ te castigó? —le preguntó sonriendo abiertamente. Sabía que mencionar a Hijikata como la "mami" de Sougo era como jugar con fuego, pero aun así no podía evitar burlarse del asunto.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, China? ¿Acaso tu padre adoptivo no piensa recogerte? ¿O es que ya se cansó de tener que lidiar con una pequeña mono-de-montaña?

 _Ouch_.

El contraataque de Sougo había ido directo al grano. Ya llevaba dos horas esperando porque su querido Gin-chan apareciera en la puerta preguntando por ella. Las esperanzas se le iban por la borda.

" _¿Por qué demonios demora tanto?"_ , se preguntaba.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no respondes? ¿Tan rápido se te acabó el combustible?

—¡Cállate Bastardo! Por tu culpa tengo que estar aquí un sábado por la noche, cuando podría estar viendo la retransmisión de la telenovela con Gin-chan.

—¿Quién dice que es mi culpa?¡Es tu culpa por no haber leído las señales del tránsito correctamente! ¡Idiota!

—Yo…yo.

Kagura no pudo responder ante aquella acusación. Era verdad, por primera vez en su vida, el maldito sádico tenía razón. Y ella era, en parte, la mayor culpable…

* * *

 _Diez horas antes_

Okita Sougo, aunque apenas se notaba por su habitual _poker-face,_ estaba feliz. A sus veintidós años de edad acababa de obtener su primer carro. Era verdad que había conseguido su licencia de conducir cuatro años atrás, mas el _bastardo_ de Hijikata lo había condenado a solo-mirar-pero-no-tocar su futuro carro. Había sido la espera más larga de su vida.

Por supuesto, el Vicecomandante demoníaco justificaba sus acciones con el habitual _"hasta que no me demuestres que eres capaz de usarlo apropiadamente…"_ y hasta le había agregado _"…y si te atreves a malgastar recursos del Shinsengumi, tienes que cometer_ _ **sepukku**_ _"_. Pero, ¿quién decía que Sougo malgastaría recursos? Utilizar la gasolina del Cuartel para realizar los viajes a esa tienda de objetos S-M, al otro extremo de Edo, no se considera como malgastar recursos, ¿verdad?

De todas manera, y dejando atrás su infeliz pasado, había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba. Un carro patrulla para él solo. Ya no más mirarle la _horrible_ cara al _freak_ de la mayonesa mientras hacían las rondas. Había conseguido su pase de libertad y lo iba a disfrutar plenamente.

Kagura, cumplidos sus dieciocho años, se había propuesto realizar TODO lo que a los jóvenes de esa edad les gustaba hacer. Hasta ahora, sus metas habían sido cumplidas, y Gin-chan había sido arrastrado como el responsable de todas ellas. Aunque era curioso lo habitual que se había hecho el encontrarlo llorando, solo, en el baño, observando su billetera vacía.

La Yato estaba en la cúspide de su vida. Y estaba radiante de alegría. Pero le faltaba algo. Algo que casualmente había leído en una revista para jóvenes, cuando regresaba de comprarle la _Jump_ a su padre postizo (que era lo menos que podía hacer). Todos los jóvenes de dieciocho años se morían por un carnet de conducir. Y por supuesto, ahora ella también.

No es que odiara montar en su fiel y querida mascota cada vez que quisiera trasladarse. Además, sabía que la Yorozuya ya contaba con una motocicleta a la que mantener. Pero es que las ganas de mostrar sus nuevecitos dieciocho años de edad la superaban.

Para su desgracia, cuando había ido con la propuesta a su casa, el "¡SOMOS POBRES!" fue dicho tan vivazmente que hasta sintió lástima por unos minutos, olvidando la historia. Por supuesto, eso solo duró lo suficiente hasta que el de la permanente natural revelara haber perdido los últimos recursos (monetarios) de la Yorozuya, en el Pachinko. Luego de esto Kagura se aferró a la idea de tener un carro para ella sola y no la dejó ir nunca más.

Con los nuevos ideales haciendo eco en su cabeza, y decidiendo no basarse en ninguna ayuda monetaria por parte de la Yorozuya, Kagura se encaminó a cumplir su reciente sueño por sí misma. Pero primero, debía pasar esa _maldita_ prueba de conducir.

Caminando un tanto ensimismada por las calles de Kabuki-chō, la joven Yato distinguió lo que, por ahora, podría ser la solución a sus problemas. Y el paquete venía con un perfecto carro de patrullas.

* * *

—Hey, _Sadist_.

La peculiar voz aguda, con el extraño acento, llamó la atención de Sougo, quien se encontraba en plena faena de llenado del tanque de su coche nuevo, cuando la pequeña Yato, con una extraña sonrisa, se aproximó a él.

— ¿Qué pasa, China? ¿De nuevo con problemas digestivos?(1) —le dijo para fastidiarla.

La sonrisa fue inmediatamente remplazaba por una de las tantas formas de expresar su odio.

—No estoy para bromas, maldito sádico. —Arrastró las palabras mientras lo miraba con furia.

Sougo, un tanto divertido, continúo molestándola.

—Si no son problemas digestivos entonces ¿qué es? —dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz—. ¿Será que acaso ya te diste cuenta de lo _buen partido_ que soy, y vienes a rogarme que salga contigo?

—Bueno, algo parecido.

—Pero si ese es el caso, China, debo decirt… ¡¿QUÉ?! —La respuesta de la pelirroja lo tomó por sorpresa—. ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, seguro de que había oído mal a la pequeña _bestia_.

—No es que quiera salir contigo, bastardo, no te hagas ilusiones —prosiguió la Yato, desviando la mirada—, pero es que necesito un favor tuyo.

Okita Sougo se quedó frío.

 _«Espera, espera, espera»_

Ahora, eso sí que era una sorpresa, y de las grandes. ¿Quién diría que vería el día en que la pelirroja rogara por un favor? Excepto por el hecho de que ella NO estaba _rogando_.

 _«Hmm, así que un favor ¿no? Esto va a ser divertido»_

— ¿Puedes repetir lo último? No escuché bien? —le preguntó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso ya estás senil, estúpido sádico? DIJE QUE… necesito un favor. —Lo último salió casi en un susurro.

— ¿Y por qué crees que debería ayudarte? —dijo, en tono desinteresado. Desviando la mirada, cerró la tapa del tanque de gasolina para luego pararse frente a ella. La miró desde arriba, divertido.

—Te pagaré —dijo la pequeña Yato, sonando poco convincente.

—No necesito dinero y lo sabes —respondió Sougo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se le marcaba en el rosto.

—Te compraré el último juego de _Silent Hill_.

—Buen intento, pero ya tengo toda la colección.

Frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mirada, Kagura soltó un bufido.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó finalmente.

—Hmm, se me ocurren tantas cosas que no puedo decidirme… Por ahora sólo me conformaré con saber que me debes algo.

La mirada calculadora que salió de la Yato lo hizo reír triunfante. Ya la tenía donde quería.

—¿Y? —preguntó, observándola de arriba abajo con su habitual cara inexpresiva—. ¿Cuál es ese favor que tanto necesitas?

—Bueno, yo… necesito usar tu carro.

—¿Eh?

* * *

 _«Mami, si salgo viva de esto, prometo no hurgarme más la nariz frente a las niñas del barrio»_

No podía creer que acababa de hacer un pacto con el _demonio_. ¡Había vendido su alma al diablo! " _Pero vaya diablo",_ pensó mirando de reojo al Capitán de la 1ra División del Shinsengumi.

Okita Sougo se encontraba sentado, algo tenso, en el asiento de pasajeros. Su mirada centrada en un punto fijo frente a él, le daba a su semblante un aire de madurez. Los años habían dotado al muy _bastardo,_ de un musculoso cuerpo del cual regodearse.

 _«_ _Esos brazos son extremadamente atractivos_ _»,_ pensaba ella deleitándose con la vista.

 _«Espera… ¡¿Qué?!... No, no, no. ¡Recuerda de quién estamos hablando aquí, Kaguraaaa! Él es el sádico bastardo, estúpido, arrogante, 'apuesto' (¿ya dije estúpido?) e imbécil de tu rival. No hay forma de que puedas verlo como algo má…»._

—Hey, ¿me estás escuchando _Bakagura_? —La voz aburrida del Capitán interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Te dije que doblaras a la derecha… ¡PERO NO TAN RÁPIDO, IDIOTA!

—Lo siento —no tuvo más remedio que decir. Se encontraba en una posición difícil. Era verdad que después de varias confrontaciones, el _estúpido Sádico_ le había dado lo que quería, pero jamás se había imaginado que manejar un coche podría ser tan difícil.

—Está bien, comencemos de nuevo —le dijo soltando un suspiro algo nervioso—. Pero primero, hazme el favor y ¡quita el pie del acelerador antes de que nos matemos!

La Yato, tratando de recordar cuál era el acelerador, levantó su pierna. Tras unos segundos de silencio, preguntó:

— _Ne_ , _Sadist_ … ¿Se supone que ese árbol venga a esa velocidad?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué árb…? ¡Idiota, Cuidadooooooooooo!

Detrás de las rejas, Kagura —con varias gotas de sudor cubriendo su rostro—, pensaba: _«Sí, definitivamente ha sido mi culpa»_

—Si me hubieras enseñado mejor… —le dijo tratando de librarse de la desgracia.

—Si no hubiera aceptado ese tonto capricho tuyo, todavía tendría mi carro de patrulla intacto —murmuró Sougo, con las manos en la nuca, visiblemente irritado.

Kagura se estremeció. El semblante de su rival se veía oscuro por la rabia. Sus ojos, que usualmente lucían más bien como si estuvieran muertos, se encontraban bien abiertos mostrando un brillante color ocre. La miraba enojado desde lo otra esquina de la celda en la cual estaban confinados.

Los recuerdos del destrozado carro de patrulla vagaban por su mente cuando el Capitán comenzó a moverse hacia ella.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Sougo se aproximó lentamente, como si cazara a su presa. Un aura asesina —que lo rodeaba por completo—, acentuaba la mirada malvada que le dedicaba.

—Te atrapé —le dijo, aprisionándola contra la pared a la cual Kagura se había pegado mientras inconscientemente huía.

No podía escapar. Los fuertes brazos de Sougo, yacían a ambos lados de su cabeza, impidiendo un plan de fuga. Con una sonrisa nerviosa lo miró a los ojos.

—¿ _Sadist_?

Nada. Ni una palabra salió de los labios de Okita. Desde arriba, la miraba contrayendo los dientes.

" _Wuaaa, esta vez si la cagué",_ pensó incómoda por la pesada mirada. Pero mientras exprimía sus neuronas para encontrar la mejor forma de disculparse sin que realmente se escuchara como un "disculpas", la boca de su captor se deformó en una sonrisa.

De inmediato, Kagura comprendió todo.

—Pfft… Deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo —le dijo el _muy bastardo,_ riendo abiertamente.

—¡Hijo de p***! ¡Me engañaste; tú bastardo sádico mentiroso! —escupió la Yato con una vena marcada en la sien.

No lo podía creer. Había caído en su trampa y hasta la había hecho sentir culpable.

—Eres una idiota, Bakagura —soltó entre carcajadas

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso quieres pelear? ¿Quieres que te rompa esa maldita cara-bonita? —lo retó Kagura.

La sonrisa de Sougo se apagó, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron el brillo de diversión. Acercando un poco más el rostro, y en dirección a la Yato, que ahora lucía enormemente irritada, le habló.

—Hmm, en realidad quiero que me devuelvas el favor —le dijo casi susurrando, pues sus caras se hallaban separadas tan solo unos milímetros—. Con esto. —Y Sougo se lanzó sobre ella.

Los orbes azules de Kagura lo miraron sorprendido, y antes de que fuera capaz de formular pregunta, su boca inundó la de ella.

La Yato abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su respiración se había estancado en algún lugar de sus pulmones. Los suaves labios de Sougo maniobraban talentosos sobre los de ella.

" _¿Qué está pasando?"_ ,se cuestionó la Yato que —inmóvil— veía cómo su captor la cambiaba de posición para, ¿encontrar un mejor ángulo?

Kagura tembló al sentir cómo una lengua intrusa trataba de infiltrarse dentro de su boca. Los brazos de aquel hombre rodearon su cintura, profundizando el beso. Ese fue el momento en que Kagura cerró sus ojos y se dejó hacer porque no podía mandar sobre su cuerpo que respondía por cuenta propia. No podía evitar sentir esas extrañas cosquillas en el estómago.

Sougo se apretó a ella y logró comprobar que su corazón no era el único que corría como loco. Luego de varios minutos de lucha silenciosa, rompieron el hechizo. Sus rostros aún cerca. Sus respiraciones todavía agitadas.

—Tienes la cara toda roja, China —le susurró Sougo para molestarla, con una de sus irritables-pero-sexy sonrisas.

—Vaya forma de desviar el tema _Sadist_ , estaba a punto de darte la paliza de tu vida —contraatacó la Yato.

—Jajaja. Te quiero ver intentándolo, pequeña China —le dijo rosando sus labios sobre los de ella—. Pero primero…

Sin que terminara la frase, Sougo estaba nuevamente devorando sus labios. Un gemido se escapó de la garganta de Kagura, y sus brazos fueron a posarse alrededor del cuello de su compañero, quien se erizó asombrado por el contacto.

La Yato se llenó de determinación, esta vez iba a enseñarle a esa cara-bonita, cómo podía defenderse en este _nuevo_ campo de batalla.

* * *

—¿Y Ya? ¿Eso es todo? —La peculiar voz monótona los asombró a ambos, quienes se separaron sorprendidos—. Yo no pagué para ver una típica comedia de amantes, Mamá Oso.

—¡¿A quién llamas Mamá Oso?!... ¿De qué hablas? Ésta estuvo mejor que la que retrasmiten todos los domingos, y que tú insistes en ver.

Frente al dúo de rivales —al otro lado de las rejas— el _ojos-de-pescado-muerto_ y el _freak-de-la-mayonesa_ , se hallaban cómodamente sentados comiendo palomitas, cual si llevaran allí toda una eternidad.

—Pero Mamá Oso, ¿qué le has estado dando de comer a tu hijo este verano? —preguntó el hombre de pelo plateado—. En estos tiempos los jóvenes no piensan en nada más que su usar su ***** para ***** y *****… Ah, ¡cuánto daría por ser joven otra vez!

—¡Eso es muy obsceno Yorozuya! Este fic es de rating K, al final será tu culpa si nos cancelan ¡Y deja de llamarme Mamá Oso! —respondió el hombre de pelo negro, irritado, mientras trataba de arrebatarle la bolsa de palomitas a su acompañante. El manojo de llaves (de las celdas) se hizo notar sonoramente con los movimientos.

—¡Hey! —Las voces de aquellos dos que habían sido ignorados sonaron al unísono, llamando la atención de los entrometidos espectadores.

Las auras combinadas, azul y roja, los rodearon. Ellos, en posición de ataque, nombraron su nuevo combo:

—¡LLEVAMOS-TRES-HORAS…

—Oi, esperen un momento… —Sonrió nervioso el hombre de pelo plateado, con gotas de sudor por toda su cara.

—Somos sus padres, ¿recuerdan? —agregó el de cabello en forma de V.

—…ESPERÁNDOLOS!

—Oe, esperen… ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1):** Hago alusión a lo que le dijo Okita, al ver la sonrisa de la Yato, en mi fanfic "Friend zone". (Que por cierto, debería terminarlo ya).

Hmm, decidí dejar Sadist en vez de Sádico en la historia porque me parece más musical a la hora de los diálogos. Realmente no me gusta nombrarlo como Sádico a no ser cuando Kagura diga algo así como "…Te odio, ¡maldito Sádico!..." :D

 **N/A:** Me pidieron OkiKagu, pues aquí les dejé otro. Me encargué de promocionarlo en el resumen, así que espero que haya quedado a la altura LOL. Aunque no me quedó tan cómico como esperaba (T∆T)…

De todas formas, espero que le haya gustado

Bye bye, LadyO (*o*)/

PD: Como siempre, ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews!

* * *

 **Actualización (3-11-2015):** Versión enormemente mejorada gracias a la edición y ayuda de _**kyosha012**_.

¡Muchísimas gracias, kyosha012, por todos tus consejos! :D


	3. Un poco de Poesía

**N/A:** Hi hi, he de confesar que cuando me inspiro lo que realmente escribo es poesía. Aquí les dejo dos que escribí anoche luego de ver una de las "tantas" escenas OkiKagu del Anime xD

* * *

 ** _Optimismo_** ** _(Sougo POV)_**

 _En esta puesta de sol, me robaré tus labios._

 _Gritarás, llorarás y me insultarás_

 _pero en ese súbito momento de contacto,_

 _ese momento donde los relojes dejan de marcar el tiempo,_

 _donde las aves se vuelven vulnerables,_

 _te convertirás en mi galaxia_

 _y entonces,_

 _me rogarás, desesperada, por otra puesta de sol._

* * *

 ** _Inocencia_** ** _(Sougo POV)_**

 _Déjame jugar contigo y embarrarme de tierra e inocencia._

 _No me creas grande, si me agacho tengo tu tamaño,_

 _pero nunca podré alcanzar la altura de tus sueños…_

 _Si nos une el amor,_

 _la proeza de subir árboles,_

 _de ensuciarnos la ropa aunque nos regañen,_

 _podremos, entonces, unir mundos…_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Y? ¿Cómo quedó? Corticos pero con sustancia jaja… Nos vemos en las próximas historias.

Sldos, LadyO

 **PD:** Muchas gracias por los reviews! Realmente lo aprecio.


	4. Megane

**N/A:** Este es un pequeño OneShot que hice en nombre del pobre Shimpachi… No tiene acción, ni romance, y hasta diría que nada de comicidad, pero así y todo espero que les guste :3

* * *

 **La vida diaria de un par de espejuelos no se toma a la ligera**

Esa mañana se había levantado con ganas de asombrar al mundo. Quería hacer una obra que alegrara a los ciudadanos de Kabuki-chō. Algo nuevo para su personaje, que le permitiera quitarse el apodo de "Megane, el responsable de SER la burla". Algo que tal vez le hiciera subir su número en el ranking y le permitiera colocarse cerca de las primeras estrellas de Gintama.

Eso se proponía esa mañana, o más bien, todas las mañanas. Quién iba a pensar que su sueño lo haría terminar trabajando _gratis_ para el samurái más vago de todo Edo. Eso, o tal vez era cierto que los secretos de los samurái son, en orden: beber leche de fresa, leer la Jump semanal y hurgarse la nariz-con aires de grandeza- por el resto del día. No, definitivamente esos no eran los secretos que él buscaba.

Aunque debía admitir que andar con su jefe, esa alma plateada de permanente natural, era hasta a veces divertido. De manera indirecta, o tal vez involuntaria, Gintoki le había enseñado los valores que todo hombre noble debe poseer. Shinpachi lo sabía, se daba cuenta en el campo de batalla donde ya, en vez de huir de los enemigos, corría hacia ellos katana en mano y desbordando valor. Sí, la Yorozuya le había dado eso, ese "algo" por lo que sacrificaría su vida para poder proteger: **amigos** …

Y así, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos, llegó al susodicho lugar ocasionador de problemas. Entró a la Yorozuya colocando sus zapatos y los de "ellos" en el orden preciso. El olor a baño sucio que inundaba el lugar le hizo caer en la cuenta de que Kagura no había cumplido con sus tareas semanales. _Seguramente Gin-san tampoco,_ pensó. ¿Acaso era tan difícil descargar el baño?

Tomando la escoba y molesto, porque seguramente una montaña de ropa sin lavar le estaría esperando, cruzó la puerta hacia la sala de estar. Sip, justo lo que se temía, DOS montañas de ropas. Una llena de conjuntos chinos y la otra llena del conjunto tan característico de Gintoki. Shinpachi suspiró alegrándose de que al vago y a la Yato rebelde les gustara lavar sus respectivas ropas interiores.

Sin más, comenzó a barrer obviando a cierta persona dormida en el sofá con una Jump a punto de caérsele de las manos. Se percató de que Kagura llevaba rato mirándose en el espejo. _Eso es raro, tal vez le dio por hacerse ver más femenina. Después de todo también es mujer,_ pensó mirándola de reojo.

\- Ugh, ¿qué es esto? ¡Es asqueroso! Algo blanco está saliendo…– dijo Kagura todavía frente al espejo.

Shinpachi notó los diminutos puntos rojos que cubrían sus cachetes. Ah sí, él sabía lo que era, le recordaba las noches de limpieza de cutis a la que su hermana mayor lo había obligado.

\- Kagura-chan, eso es a lo que llaman acné – le respondió mientras continuaba con su faena diaria.

\- ¿Arrné? – Kagura preguntó confundida. Sin apenas mirarlo se dirigió al sofá y echando a Gintoki hacia un lado con un fuerte manotazo, se sentó.

\- Nooo, Acné, también conocido como acné común, es una enfermedad crónicainflamatoria de la piel que implica…¡PERO PUEDES HACER EL FAVOR DE ATENDERME!

Kagura estaba muy entretenida mirando la televisión mientras comía Sukonbu, mientras Gintoki yacía –torso en el piso, piernas en el sofá- roncando cual si cantase en la Sinfónica Nacional.

\- Lo siento Megane, pero es que va a empezar "Sai Lord Moon" y no me lo quiero perder…

Sin mediar más palabras, y sin apenas preocuparse por Shinpachi que la miraba irritado por su falta de tacto, Kagura comenzó a cantar la canción del _Opening_ a viva voz.

Sip, esta era la vida diaria del pobre Megane, ignorado, confundido por un par de gafas (y sin gafas confundido por el espía del Shinsengumi); pero así y todo –y por muy _masoquista_ que parezca- él era feliz. Porque esos momentos de armonía con su familia, con sus amigos, con su mentor, eran lo más valioso de su mundo.

Cansado, recogió la cajita de Sukonbu que Kagura acababa de tirar al suelo. Soltando un suspiro miró por última vez al dúo problemático de la Yorozuya. _"He encontrado mi hogar"_ pensaba mientras se encaminabahacia la cocina con una sonrisa…

…¡PERO AL MENOS ENCÁRGENSE DE LAVAR LOS PLATOS SUCIOS!...

* * *

 **N/A:** Jejeje, ¡POBRE MEGANE!... Nos vemos en el próximo OneShot. Puede que me demore un tilín más en publicar porque ya empiezan mis pruebas intra-semestrales NOOOOO~ deséenmesuerte…

Chaito~, LadyO (*o*)/

 **¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

 ** _Próximamente…_**

 ** _fanfic: "_** ** _Me rehúso a estar en deuda contigo"_**

 _Húmedo, sombrío, espeluznante, lúgubre, aterrador, mezclándose para dar una composición disforme en piel de cucaracha._

 _Y había miles de ellas._

 _Corrían maratones por las murallas irregulares de su fortaleza. Porque aquel antro oscuro perdido en el corazón del bosque les pertenecía a ellas, las habían elegido reinas del ecosistema. Pero sin embargo, ningún nombramiento podría librarlas de su mayor debilidad traducido en instinto natural._

 _Y este ahora, les ordenaba huir._

 _La fuerte pisada de la bota hizo eco en las paredes de la cueva. Diminutos ojos se posaron en aquel usurpador de territorio que se hacía paso entre las estalagmitas. No llevaba luz, pues sabía que no debía jugar con los ratones-voladores_ _(1)_ _._

 _Haciendo uso de sus sentidos y reflejos, caminó a tientas en busca de su objetivo. El gemido que brotó desde la profundidad, incrementó su osadía y hecho a correr ignorando las heridas a cada tropiezo. Una sola idea registrada en su cerebro y en todo su ser que se agitaba con cada paso._

 _"_ _Espera…ya voy por ti…"_

 _Y se perdió en el seno de aquella gruta subterránea que irónicamente lo acusaba…_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1): Me refiero a los murciélagos.


	5. A escondidas de Gin-chan

**N/A:** Pues últimamente he estado subiendo fanfictions de mi senpai Ayumi-chan :3 Pues no pierdo la oportunidad para agregar este fic que es una mezcla de OkiKagu (a mi petición y edición) y GinHiji :D

 **NA (Ayumi-chan):** Este fic lo hice a sugerencia de "mi querida" LadyOper, quien ama terriblemente a Kagura-chan y al sádico de Sougo. Yo soy su fan también pero no alcanzo el nivel Dios de ladyoper, todo lo contrario de mis adorados GinxHiji, así que aproveché para introducir a mis queridos nenes. XD ¡Como los quiero!

Es una historia corta de tres partes. Mi historia corta más larga. Espero que les gusta y no me maten si no les gusta. Besitos y disfruten…

* * *

 **"Ni el calvo ni el del permanente pueden hacer desistir de este capricho a la Yato."**

 **Parte I**

Kagura se levantó del futón con pereza. Husmeó el suelo por donde había desperdigado varias prendas de ropa. Su vestido rojo estaba a sus pies, pero no se arrodilló para recogerlo. En vez de eso alzó una camisa blanca de mangas largas. Se vistió con desgana acomodándose el largo cabello rojo por fuera de la prenda sin mucho cuidado.

– Mmm – escuchó a sus espaldas. Miró por encima del hombro a la figura que descansaba plácidamente en la cama de Gintoki.

Sougo estaba recostado bocarriba. La mano izquierda estaba tras la cabeza y la derecha en su pecho. Kagura sonrió. A menos que estuviese acompañado, el capitán era de mal dormir. Siempre que dormían juntos el terminaba abrazándola por la espalda.

– ¿Ya estas despierto? – preguntó con voz queda mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

– Mn. – dijo como toda respuesta.

– Es raro que te despiertes a esta hora en tus días libres. Normalmente duermes como un cerdo hasta después del mediodía. – comentó recostándose de nuevo en el futón. Se colocó a su lado. Justo a la altura del cubre ojos.

– Eso es porque "alguien" hizo demasiado ruido cuando se levantó. – respondió Sougo sin moverse.

– Hum. – protestó coqueta. – ¿Eso significa que no puedes dormir si no estamos juntos en la misma cama? –

– No. Simplemente tengo frío. – volvió a decir cortante sin moverse.

– She. – protestó Kagura apoyando los codos en la almohada. – Estoy aburrida. Juguemos a algo. –

– Si, seguro. El que se calle primero gana. –

– No. Dime dos cosas que te gusten de mí y yo te diré dos que me gustan de ti. –

– Tu culo y tus tetas. –

¡BAAAAM!

Aún después del gran golpe que Kagura le dio en la cabeza Sougo permaneció sin moverse.

– Yo estaba hablando en serio. – chilló ella con el puño cerrado aún levantado.

– Yo también. – respondió cortante.

– ¡¿Ha?! – gritó Kagura deformando su rostro.

– Si sigues haciendo esos gestos te saldrán arrugas. –

– ¡Cállate! –

– Ese es tu problema. Eres demasiado vulgar. Pensé que cuando crecieras mejorarías pero definitivamente no tienes nada bueno. Eres más brother que Tetsu. Hablas como un consorte recién salido de la condicional y te huelen los pies. –

– ¿Eeeeehhhhh? - protestó mientras se le marcaba una arruga en la cien. - ¡¿Y me lo viene a decir el tío más apestoso del shinsengumi?! – gritó lanzándose sobre él y jalándole las mejillas como si fueran de goma. – En vez de ese acosador tú deberías ser el gorila. ¿Acaso todo lo que sale de tu boca es mierda? – él la agarró y trató de quitársela de encima. – ¡Hasta los neandertales son más pulcros que tú! –

– Esa palabra es nueva. ¿Has vuelto a evolucionar? ¿Ahora eres un pokémon? No…espera. ¿A hora tienes más evoluciones que un pokémon? ¿Quién eres maldita? ¿Evee?¿Ditto? –

– ¡Cállate! Escuché esa frase en una de las novelas de Gin-chan. La que ponen por el mediodía luego del almuerzo. Esa en la que hay un tipo suuuper puerco igualito a ti. –

– ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si yo soy suuuuuuuuuper macho! Mira, me salen luces de los pezones. –

– No presumas. No cuando tu Neon Anstron noseque (buscar el nombre) no funciona correctamente. –

– ¡¿Qué?! No mientas. Mi destornillador está perfecto. Son tus minúsculos pechos los que no tienen nada de sensibilidad. ¡Desperdicio de seiyu! – Kagura le echó a un lado con brusquedad. Se levantó del futón y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. - ¿A dónde te crees que vas? Lo nuestro no ha terminado. ¿Te acobardaste? –

– Claro que no. – respondió cuando comenzó a rodearla un aura asesina. –Mis manos no son suficientes para hacerte sufrir. Necesito sentir el sonido de algo romperse contra tu cráneo. – le miró de reojo y si Sougo no tuviese cubiertos los ojos hubiese visto como era comprado su billete al otro mundo.

– Deja de joder y vuelve aquí. – estiró la mano y la agarró en pleno movimiento, jalándola de vuelta al futón.

– Suéltame. – murmuró llena de rencor. –Si no me sueltas ahora mismo voy a lastimarte seriamente. –

– Vamos inténtalo…mientras seas tú quien lo haga estará bien. – No estaba infligiendo mucha resistencia para no romperle los huesos, pero cesó por completo. – Después de todo sabía que sería así desde que te escogí. –

– …Tonto desgraciado… -

– Sí, pero a este desgraciado lo amas mucho. – respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¿A quién? –

Permanecieron en esa posición durante unos segundos en los que se fueron acercando hasta besarse. Fue un beso ligero. Simplemente sus labios se rozaron, pero las mejillas de Kagura se sonrojaron.

– ¿Esa no es mi camisa? – preguntó apartando el cubre ojos.

– Sí así es. – respondió con desinterés. Él la miró de aquella forma inexpresiva tan típica suya.

– Quítatela. – sonrió sínicamente.

– Jajajaja. – sonrió Kagura juntando sus frentes, lista para intercambiar un beso profundo y continuar con la acción de la noche.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. En el umbral estaba Gintoki mirándolos con cara de susto. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron congelados.

La puerta se cerró suavemente.

– ¿No dijiste que esto no pasaría? – murmuró Sougo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Intercambiaron miradas y casi instantáneamente la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Las tres personas quedaron en silencio observando cada movimiento.

Ropa tirada por el suelo. El futón de Gintoki extendido y desordenado. Kagura despeinada vistiendo una camisa que dejaba verle los muslos y…

Un tipo en pelotas encima de ella…

Las mejillas de Gintoki se pusieron rojas al ir comprendiendo la situación.

– ¡K…Ka…KAGURA! –

* * *

 **Parte II**

Los gruñidos de Gintoki se escuchaban por toda la callejuela donde se encontraba su tienda favorita de dangos. Descubrir a Kagura en sus fechorías le había molestado bastante. De todas las personas posibles, ¿tenía que ser con Sougo? Y habiendo tantos Love Hotel en Kabukishou, ¿por qué demonios terminaban enamorando en su departamento? La tarde estaba cayendo y el buen humor que acumuló aquella mañana había desaparecido por completo. Cogió el último dango que quedaba en el plato y se lo metió todo en la boca.

Una presencia conocida se le acercó por el costado.

Hijikata se recostó contra el marco de la puerta. El del permanente le ignoró por completo, masticando pesadamente el pegajoso dulce. El vicecomandante encendió un cigarrillo con su fosforera de mayonesa y expiró, liberando una gran bocanada de humo que el viento se llevó.

– ¿Todavía estas molesto? – le preguntó aún mirando al frente.

– ¿¡Ah?! ¡Yo no estoy molesto! – respondió crispándose como un gato.

– Tienes el ceño fruncido, pasas el día enfurruñado, miras de refilón a la gente, aprietas los dientes y se te eriza el pelo cada vez que menciono a Sougo. – enumeró en voz alta remarcándolo la última frase. – ¿Algo se me olvida? –

– Estoy comiendo menos dulces… - respondió haciendo un puchero. Hijikata retiró el cigarro de su boca y le miró por fin con una expresión un tanto preocupado.

– No es para tanto. –

– ¿Qué no? – le gritó de pronto. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? De todas las personas estamos hablando de Okita-kun. ¡Tú mejor que nadie debería entender eso! –

– ¿Y cuál es el gran problema? – Gintoki se puso de pie de un tirón y se le acercó.

– El problema Oogushi-kun – dijo agarrándolo de la camisa. – ¡Es que no me da la gana que un sádico con placa haga pedazos el corazón de MI HIJA! – el vicecomandante hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– ¿Qué dices desgraciado? – apartó su mano de un puñetazo y le contestó en el mismo tono molesto que estaba utilizando el Yorozuya. – ¡Nuestro Sougo es mucho mejor que esa mocosa malcriada! –

– ¡Kagura no es ninguna malcriada! –

– ¡Por supuesto que sí, la has criado tú maldita sea! – gritó uniendo sus frentes y dejando salir una vena pulsante en su sien.

– Y a ese lo han criado una panda de maleantes con uniforme, un cretino fanático de la mayonesa y un gorila que se cree humano. –

– No involucres a la mayonesa mal nacido. – Pegaron las manos y comenzaron a empujarse con las palmas con fuerza. – Además Kodo-san no tiene la culpa de que a ese le exciten los látigos y el vondage como a alguien que yo conozco. –

– Lo defiendes porque es TU lo que quieras. ¡No pienso entregarle a mi PRESIOSA Y DELICADA HIJA! –

– ¿Ahora quién necesita unos ojos nuevos? ¿Qué parte de eso que llamas HIJA es DELICADA? ¡Ese monstruo destructor Yato! –

– Es más de lo que ese mocoso sádico de ojos caídos merece. – Los clientes de la tienda y la gente de la calle comenzó a detenerse para ver el espectáculo que esos tenían armado.

– ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que lo que te molesta es que todos lo sabían menos tú, incluso Shimpashi? –

– Vale, lo admito. ¿Por qué es el personaje serio de este manga el primero en enterarse? ¿Por qué el recadero del Shinsengumi les pasaba tus horarios para que pudiesen escabullirse? ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer el nombre del padre de Kagura en el título si el único que está actuando como un Lolicón celoso soy yo? ¿Acaso no soy el protagonista? –

– ¡Para de una vez! Por mucho que te resistas ellos van a seguir saliendo. ¡Son jóvenes, no van a obedecer! Están en tiempo de vivir la vida loca, emborracharse hasta la madrugada y tener xxxx salvaje en algún hotel. ¿A quién le importa si usan algún xxxxxsexxxx en el proceso? –

– ¡A mí! ¡Un día se cambiará el nombre, volará a un planeta lejano y se hará pasar por un SuperSayaxxx dejando tras de sí a Kagura embarazada! –

– ¡Nuestro Sougo no es así! –

– Sí que lo es. ¡Va a engañarla con cuanta puxx masoquista de encuentre en la calle y luego de llegar tarde cientos de veces y disculparse con esa cara de moscón la llevará a la cama! –

– ¿Qué clase de dramas vez tú? –

– ¡No! No quiero esa vida para ella. ¡No quiero verla sufrir, sospechar, perseguir a su novio como una total acosadora y desesperarse porque él siempre le da la excusa de que tiene demasiado trabajo en el cuartel! ¿Porque el puto cuartel tiene que ser más importante que ella?¡¿eh?! ¿Por qué va a tener que desvelarse cuando él se valla de la cama preguntándose por qué no es su número uno? – de pronto Hijikata abandonó el forcejeo.

Su rostro lucía serio, rencoroso…herido. En su arrebato el yorozuya sacó a la luz algo que se había jurado jamás diría. A pesar de que entendía lo que valía el cuartel para su acompañante, nunca pudo eliminar completamente sus celos. Cada vez que lo llamaban, sin importar lo que ellos estuvieran haciendo, o donde estuvieran el vicecomandante le dejaba para ir "a trabajar." Su vida era para el Shinsengumi, sus esperanzas y sueños estaban en ese lugar. A pesar de que lo aceptó cuando se emparejaron…había acumulado tanta frustración que no había podido contener sus sentimientos y terminó hablando de cosas personales.

– No sabía que eras tan infeliz. – dijo en un murmullo soltando el agarre. Toda la ira de Gintoki se desvaneció. Su cuerpo se enfrió de pronto e inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras.

– Hijikata-kun… - dijo suavemente acercándole una mano a los hombros.

– Cada vez que tengo un día libre voy y lo paso contigo. - continuó con el mismo tono bajo. A Gintoki le preocupaba lo quieto que estaba. El cigarro encendido en su mano seguíaconsumiéndose. – Muchas veces no logro concentrarme en mi trabajo porque no nos hemos visto en días. – su tono subió despacio.

– Yo lo sé…Hijikata yo… - trató de consolarlo descansando sus manos en sus hombros.

– ¿Qué más quieres de mí? – le gritó. – A penas y puedo mantener la calma cuando me dicen que estás herido. Me pongo nervioso y violento con cualquier cosa que te concierne. – Gintoki se sorprendió. Hijikata debía estar muy enojado para estar diciendo todo aquello. – Estoy tan lleno de ti que me molesta.¡¿Cuánto más quieres entrarme bajo la piel?! – sus mejillas y orejas estaban coloradas. Miró a su compañero con aquellos ojos brillantes llenos de dolor y preocupación.

Gintoki sonrió y le abrazó enredando sus dedos en el lacio cabello.

– Lo sé. Dios que lo sé…Lo siento. – Hijikata lo apartó despacio y le dio la espalda tomando una bocanada de su cigarrillo.

– No lo sientas, has algo al respecto. – Gintoki lo miró despistado. – Deja que los muchachos se enamoren. –

– Pero… - trató de protestar, pero se arrepintió cuando vio el rostro de Hijikata. – Pero eso no está bien. – murmuró.

– ¿Y lo que hacemos nosotros? ¿Eso está bien?– sus miradas se tocaron. Una mirada intensa y profunda, llenas de todos los sentir que compartían. – Nosotros también hemos escondido cosas. He mentido a Kondo-san para ir a verte incluso en la madrugada. Porque yo te he escogido como pareja. – Se dejó acariciar el rostro. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó el tacto. – Déjalos que aprendan a amarse. – Gintoki sonrió y frotó sus frentes con cariño, mostrándole la más tierna de las sonrisas al rostro avergonzado de su pareja.

– Tú… ¿desde cuando eres tan cursi? –

– ¡Desgraciado! – protestó tratando de alejarse.

– Sí. Tienes toda la razón. – respondió besándole fugazmente la punta de la nariz.

* * *

 **Parte III**

La tarde estaba cayendo mientras Gintoki se recreaba tirado bocarriba en el sofá. En sus manos estaba la recién comprada Jump semanal y él estaba revisando la nueva serie de estreno Koriko.

Era sorprendente la cantidad de comida involucrada. Pero el problema que tenía ese tipo con cualquier cosa comestible pasaba con creses su manía por lo dulce o la del creído mayora. El punto era que le gustaba pero estaba afectando su bolsillo. Parecía una mujer embarazada de todos los antojos que le entraban.

Así, criticando en su mente, había pasado las últimas doce horas sin haber cumplido su promesa a Hijikata de dar su consentimiento respecto al otro asunto.

Si el tipo se enteraba iba mandarlo a tirar por culo.

No sería el único. Sabía de alguien a quien había tenido que encadenar so pena que no le asesinase por las noches.

Kagura comenzaba a ejercerle presión. No con sus palabras burdas o con su rostro encogido por la abstinencia, sino por aquella aura asesina que desprendía cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema y era completamente ignorada.

Como ahora por ejemplo. Shimpashi aún estaba intentando tranquilizarla luego de dos horas de perreta mañanera.

– Déjame que le pegue. Solo un puñetazo o dos, no pondré en peligro su vida. – le contestó ella amenazándole con los puños.

– QUÉ NO. Si comienzan a pelear ahora demolerán la ciudad – gritaba metiéndose frente a ella y jalándola por la cintura.

– ¡Pero es su culpa! ¡Viene a quejarse de mis relaciones cuando el pregona sus manías homosexuales en cualquier hotelucho de la ciudad! – obiamente quería ser escuchada, lo que no sabía era que no había necesidad de gritar. Gintoki tenía la oreja parada archivando la conversación en su memoria.

– Entiendo que te moleste pero solo han sido tres días. No hay razón para que estés tan alterada. – Kagura se detuvo de golpe y lo alzó en peso hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

– ¡Cállate de una vez cuatro ojos! Un virgen analfaburro como tú no tiene idea de que es la abstinencia. ¡Te mataré! –

– Ka…KAGURA-CHAN. Espera…o…ooooh…podemos llegar a un acuerdo razonable. – chillaba mientras intentaba zafarse.

Gintoki solo podía compadecerse. El pobre idiota escogía siempre los peores momentos. No por nada era el personaje cómico de la serie. Su trabajo era meterse en líos, recibir golpes y abrirle el camino para que pudiese venir él triunfal a salvar el día como un héroe.

Porque él era el prota después de todo.

ESE era su trabajo.

No ir dando vueltas por ahí metiéndose en la vida de todo el mundo como una vieja chismosa sin cobrar ni un yen por ello.

Maldita pobresa.

Malditos amantos.

Maldito autoooooor.

Rió por lo bajo escondiendo la cabeza tras las páginas, colocándola de forma que le tapase la luz. Listo para una zurna. Inicialmente no iba a darle muchas vueltas, pero luego de dos días enteros de insultos decidió que la dejaría sufrir al menos una semana más. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en sus delirios de poder.

Ahora que se terminó Bleach tenía que buscarse otro mundo para soñar, algo más negro…

Piiiii

Sonó el timbre haciendo que la disputa entre la yato y el megane se detuviera, quedando ella con el puño cerca de su frente. Shimpachi trató de librarse pero Kagura no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo.

Piiiii.

Piiiiiiiii.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

– Ahhhhhhhhhh! Cállate de una vez. – gritó Gintoki enojado levantándose en dirección a la puerta.

Pi piri pipi

Pipi

– ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó al abrir, dándose de lleno en la cara con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

– Buenas tardes Danna. – dijo la melosa voz de Sougo.

– Buenas tardes. – respondió sacándose los pétalos del permanente. A sus espaldas sintió a Shimachi estrellarse contra el piso. - ¿Qué demonios haces con eso? Más vale que no tengas una pistola escondida allí. - dijo buscando entre las flores.

– Danna no haga eso. ¿Qué pasará si las rompes? Pagué un pastón por esas flores. ¿Te responsabilizarás? – inmediatamente se detuvo. – No, no. Por mí sigue. Siempre puedes pedirle dinero a Hijikata-san para pagarme. Seguro que no te niega nada luego de una sesión de sexo duro. –

– Ookita-kun, ¿a qué viniste? – le cortó de pronto escuchando acercarse los pasos de Kagura.

– Ah, sí. – avanzó medio paso atrás e hizo una exagerada reverencia. – Danna. – tanto su rostro como su voz se endurecieron de pronto. – Vengo a pedirle permiso para cortejar a Kagura. –

Un golpe sordo le dio a la idea de que Shimpachi volvió a caer de bruces al suelo.

Al momento pensó que ella iba a reclamarle. Algo como "No necesitamos permiso de este Gay con permanente", pero ella guardó silencio. Como mismo hizo el capitán, ambos aguardaban una respuesta.

¿Harían lo que él dijera?

CLARO QUE NO.

Como Hijikata le dijo, aquella era la prueba al borde de la navaja, de o nos aceptas o nos largamos. Así serían ellos los héroes y él el malo de Romeo y Julieta…

Espera…

¿Era el malo o los malos?

…

De cualquier forma…

Se aclaró la garganta mientras volvía a intentar quitarse el último pétalo que se enredó en el permanente.

– Hagan lo que les dé la gana. – dijo a modo de regaño. Inmediatamente Sougo alzó la cabeza y Kagura saltó encima de él abrazándolo y besándolo. – Ya, ya, lo capto, lo capto. – Dijo de mala gana bajando apresuradamente las escaleras. – ¡Shimpachi si no te sales vas a tener mucho porno para ver! – gritó haciendo que el pobre saliese disparado a callarlo. Su rostro estaba más rojo que el pelo de la Yato.

– ¡Gin-san! – lo llamó Kagura. – Gracias. –

Fingiendo desinterés les dio la espalda, alzando una mano a modo de despedida.

– Regreso en la mañana. Así que procura que no encuentre otra escena de desnudos. Ah y la renta del alquiler es de 50000000000000000000000yen. –

La última frase no la escucharon, pues entraron corriendo a la casa nada más ella terminó de hablar.

Con un suspiro pesado cogió su moto. Tenía muy claro a donde iría. A un sitio donde alguien pudiese consolarlo por entregar a su primera hija en las manos del demonio S que ella escogió.

En el interior del apartamento Kagura no cabía en sí de gozo. Finalmente Gintoki la dejaba ver a Sougo.

Pero lo que más le llenaba era como su novio le había enfrentado de frente. Sabía que no era ningún cobarde, pero nunca pensó que le traería flores.

– ¿Me dirás que planeabas hacer con eso? – preguntó llena de curiosidad. Sougo sonrió dejándolas en un jarrón que ella trajo.

No dijo nada, no fue hasta que terminaron de pasar el gran ramo que Kagura notó el recipiente que las portaba inicialmente. Una bazuca mediana surgió del barullo de pétalos y hojas, dejándola más que sorprendida.

– Una contramedida. Por si acaso. – respondió mostrando la más grande sonrisa que ella le había visto hasta el momento.

* * *

 **N/A (LadyOper):** De verdad siento mucho no poder actualizar este fic más seguido, pero es que todavía me quedan por hacer 2 pruebas finales

No se preocupen que "Me rehuso a estar en deuda contigo" ya está en proceso de edición así que falta poco. ¡Yeyy!

Espero que les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mí. ¡Gracias Ayumi-chan!


	6. Sin deudas (1ra parte)

**Comunicado especial:** Pues deben haber notado que dejé de ser LadyOper O.O…No, no es que vaya a dejar fanfiction xD. Junto con Ayumi-chan, su hermana gemela (Magami-chan) y una fujoshi bastante alocada, pasaremos a formar parte del grupo **"¡Lets go Justaway!"**.

Más información —extremadamente irrelevante, pero divertida— la pueden encontrar en nuestro nuevo perfil. Esperamos que disfruten nuestros fanfics.

 **LadyOper:** Gracias por todos los reviews y la espera, espero lo disfruten. Como siempre, a leer en **¡3…2…1 Piece!** \\(*o*)/

* * *

 **Me rehúso a estar en deuda contigo**

 **Parte** **I**

* * *

 _Era húmedo, sombrío, espeluznante, lúgubre y hasta aterrador. Todo en su conjunto mezclándose para dar una composición disforme en piel de cucaracha._

 _Y había miles de ellas._

 _Corrían maratones por las murallas irregulares de su fortaleza. Porque aquel antro oscuro, perdido en el corazón del bosque, les pertenecía a ellas, las habían elegido reinas del ecosistema. Pero, sin embargo, ningún nombramiento podría librarlas de su mayor debilidad traducido en instinto natural._

 _Y este, en ese momento, les ordenaba huir._

 _La fuerte pisada de la bota hizo eco en las paredes de la cueva. Diminutos ojos se posaron en aquel usurpador de territorio que se hacía paso entre las estalagmitas. No llevaba luz, pues sabía que no debía jugar con los "ratones voladores"._

 _Haciendo uso de sus sentidos y reflejos, caminó a tientas en busca de su objetivo. El gemido que brotó desde la profundidad incrementó su osadía y echó a correr, ignorando las heridas a cada tropiezo. Una sola idea registrada en su cerebro, y en todo su ser, se agitaba con cada paso._

 _"_ _Espera… ya voy por ti."_

 _Y se perdió en el seno de aquella gruta subterránea que, irónicamente, lo acusaba._

* * *

 _Cuatro horas antes._

Esa mañana quedaría registrada en la historia de Edo como la más fría del año. Era tan fría que nadie se atrevía a salir a la calle, a excepción de aquellos que se esforzaban por descongelar a Ketsuno Ana que había quedado tiesa tras dar el parte meteorológico.

En el cuartel del Shinsengumi, Sougo disfrutaba del espectáculo que transmitían por televisión. A pesar de que ese día le tocaba patrullar, él había decido hibernar. "Ningún terrorista querrá salir con este frío", pensó acomodándose en el futón. Sin embargo, desconocía que esa idea caprichosa podría ser aplastada de tal manera —hablando literalmente—. En el segundo en que decidió colocarse su máscara de dormir, un _gorila_ cayó de bruces sobre él.

La épica entrada de Kondo Isao había destrozado la puerta de su dormitorio. Los ojos de aquel hombre ahora miraban al vacío como si hubiese sido víctima de un horror mortal. De un fuerte empujón —que hizo que el Comandante se estrellara de cara contra el suelo—, Sougo se lo quitó de encima, para luego, irónicamente, acudir en su ayuda.

—¡Gori-san! ¡Resiste! —gritó fingiendo preocupación mientras le sostenía la cabeza. En medio de su escena barata de telenovela, dos figuras más se colaron en la habitación.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué haces durmiendo como un mariquita?, Gorila idiota. Si no te levantas en tres segundos te pegaré un tiro en la cabeza.

La estoica figura con gafas apuntó su arma en dirección a Kondo.

—¡UNO! —gritó y comenzó a disparar a su objetivo. Como era de esperar, el viejo Matsudaira había olvidado contar hasta el tres.

Con rápidos movimientos Okita logró salvar a su comandante del fuego abierto.

—Oye viejo, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? —dijo con voz despreocupada—, no me ha dado tiempo de guardar el porno.

La atención de Matsudaira pasó de Kondo al Capitán de la 1º División del Shinsengumi.

—¿Aaa?, el porno es para fracasados —dijo el máximo oficial de la policía arrastrando las palabras—. Los hombres de verdad prefieren ir a Yoshiwara y no pedimos "permiso" _antes de entrar_ (1). Y qué me dices tú, Sougo —continuó el jefe—, ¿también vas a holgazanear como este _primate_?

Diciendo esto, descargó dos veces más su pistola en dirección a Kondo.

—Viejo, ya te dijimos que si quieres flores esperaras hasta primavera —intervino Hijikata mientras prendía un cigarro. Se encontraba recostado, despreocupadamente, sobre el marco de la puerta, estaba más que acostumbrado a este tipo de espectáculo. Moviendo ágilmente su cabeza hacia un lado, logró esquivar la bala que fue en su dirección.

—Jefe, un poco más a la izquierda, casi lo tienes —dijo Sougo, animando al cabecilla de la policía.

—Toshi —continuó Matsudaira, ignorando la interrupción—, los hombres no pueden esperar la llegada de la "primavera"(2) para poder usar sus XXX, porque pasa tan veloz que cuando menos lo imaginas te atrapa el "otoño"(2), y no tiene más remedio que pudrirte en los clubes nocturnos comprando Don Pérignon.

—¡Pero quién diablos habló de esa primavera! —saltó el Vicecomandante alterado—, además, ese eres tú ¿verdad? ¡¿El viejo eres tú?!

—¿Quién dijo que yo no puedo hacer feliz a mi "amiguito"? Estoy hablando de este apestoso primate.

Una lluvia de balas volvió a caer alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Kondo.

—Miren, mocosos, si no van a buscarle las flores azules con espinas rojas a Sho-chan a la cuenta de tres, voy a hacer del Gorila un colador. ¡UNO!

—Como dije, con este frío no va a haber ninguna fl… —comenzó a decir el del pelo negro.

El jefe Matsudaira interrumpió su protesta con otro disparo, sin embargo esta vez cayó justo a unos centímetros del objetivo.

—Tsk. Está bien, ya entendimos —dijo Hijikata, pasando una mano por su cabello —Sougo, despierta a Kondo-san, voy a alistar al Shinsengumi.

* * *

 _Tres horas antes._

El bosque estaba irreconocible. Los alrededores se encontraban desolados, sin ninguna señal de vida. La nieve era tal en ese invierno, que era imposible distinguir entre dos especies de árboles diferentes cuando todos parecían pequeñas montañas.

"Flores rojas con espinas azules, flores rojas con espinas azules…"

Shimura Shinpachi era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, o más bien, se ordenaba a sí mismo a no hacerlo. De lo contrario, sería demasiado consciente de sus brazos entumecidos, de sus manos raspadas por la fricción, y de los irritantes sonidos de Kagura sorbiendo su té caliente.

—Shinpachi —le gritó el de la permanente natural tiritando—, ¿cuánto falta? Gin-san está a punto de morir por hipotermia.

—¡De hiperglucemia!(3) —terció la pelirroja, una vez más, confundiendo las palabras.

Shinpachi soltó irritado la pala que sostenía en la mano. Había logrado cavar tres hoyos, sin embargo ningún rastro de las dichosas flores rojas con espinas azules.

—¡Dejen de molestar y vengan a ayudarme! —gritó con pocas esperanzas, esos dos se veían muy cómodos debajo del _kotatsu_ (4).

"Un momento… ¿¡Un _kotatsu_!?"

—¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS CARGARON ESO HASTA AQUÍ!?

—Gin-chan, ¿qué podemos hacer? Hay que comprarle nuevas gafas al abuelo _Jimmy_ y no tenemos mucho dinero —dijo Kagura, viéndose deprimida, mientras pelaba una naranja.

—Kagura, en la vida debes aprender a hacer sacrificios —respondió Gintoki, siguiendo el juego de su hija adoptiva—. Mejor usar el dinero para comprar su ataúd.

—¡¿A quién le dicen abuelo?! ¡Y no lo maten! ¡Cómprenle los espejuelos! ¡No maten al abuelo!

Ya se daba por vencido, era imposible razonar con esos dos. Si no fuera por ese trabajo de última hora —por el cual les habían prometido una considerable suma de dinero— ahora estaría calentito, encerrado en su cuarto bajo las mantas. Pero no es que pudiese culpar al cliente, acababa de perder en un trágico accidente a un pariente cercano. Al parecer, al familiar le gustaban las flores rojas con espinas azules, por lo que habían decidido rodear su lápida con estas.

"¡Pero hay que ser realistas! —gritó Shinpachi para sus adentros—. ¡Nunca vamos a encontrar las flores con esta nieve!"

Exhalando de forma un tanto precipitada, Shinpachi ignoró nuevamente sus manos mullidas por el frío y continuó cavando.

—Ah, estoy cansado. —Los quejidos de Gintoki lo interrumpieron por segunda vez—. Patsuan, Kagura-chan, caminemos hacia el Norte.

* * *

 _Dos horas antes._

"Esto es en vano."

El vicecomandante del Shinsengumi soltó un bufido, sus hombres llevaban dos horas excavando en búsqueda de las jodidas flores azules sin ningún resultado. Se encontraban desperdigados como hormigas en el medio del bosque, realizando la absurda tarea. Todo por culpa del antojo del _Shogun_ de regarle flores —específicamente azules con espinas rojas— a su hermana Soyo. ¿Quién se creía él que era? ¿Shrek?

"A este paso me voy a perder la retrasmisión de Tu Love Ru", se quejó acomodándose una vez más su flequillo en forma de V, se estaba volviendo una costumbre por culpa de esta misión. Malhumorado, le dio una calada al cigarro que acababa de prender.

—Vicecomandante, ¿usted está seguro de que a las abejas les gusta la mayonesa? —preguntó el espía del Shinsengumi por enésima vez en el día—, me estoy muriendo de frío aquí, ¿sabe?

Exhalando suavemente, comprobó la posición de su subordinado. El _freak_ del bádminton se encontraba completamente desnudo, parado en posición de "firme" y cubierto por mayonesa de pies a cabeza.

—¡Deja de quejarte, Yamazaki! —le dijo con voz serena—. Si no te quedas tranquilo ellas no vendrán y no podremos saber el camino hacia la mayon…. flores.

—Mayonesa, iba a decir mayonesa ¿verdad? —saltó el adicto al _anpan_ con una vena marcándosele en la sien.

—Hijikata-san, ¿crees que esas son formas de tratar a nuestro compañero? —intervino el más vago del Shinsengumi. Hasta el momento, se había limitado a dormir en la cima de un árbol con su extravagante máscara roja.

Bajándose de manera estrepitosa, Sougo se acercó al pobre _esclavo_ e hizo el gesto más noble que un sádico podría realizar: le colocó un par de guantes.

—Ehhh… aprecio la preocupación, Capitán Okita —dijo Yamazaki—, pero ¡no sirve de nada! ¡Voy a morir! ¡De verdad voy a morir congelado!

El Vicecomandante Demoníaco ignoró todo lamento de su subordinado y pasó a asuntos más importantes.

—¿Dónde está Kondo? —preguntó, liberando una gran bocanada de humo con peste a nicotina.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, el gran Gorila hizo su entrada en escena. Llevaba una expresión de extrema alegría en el rostro cuando se le acercó gritando.

—Toshiiii, ¡mira, mira! ¿No son lindas? —dijo, emocionado, mientras le enseñaba el ramo de flores más oscuro y amorfo que podría existir.

—Kondo-san, estamos buscando flores azules con espinas rojas —trató de rectificar Hijikata.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿pero no crees que estas le vayan a gustar a Otae? Me recuerda a su receta especial de huevos hervidos —respondió, dando brinquitos cual si fuese un niño que acababa de recibir un dulce, o más bien, un _gorila_.

—Exactamente qué huevos hervidos has estado comiendo de esa mujer —preguntó de forma retórica.

Cansado, apagó el cigarro con el tacón de su zapato y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

—Oigan todos, nos movemos al Norte.

* * *

 _Una hora antes._

La nieve continuaba cayendo imparable. Era difícil caminar incluso con las botas de cuero reforzado que su hermana le había obligado a usar. Sin embargo, los otros dos no parecían afectados por la situación. Kagura corría alegremente, jugando con todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, y Gintoki —aunque temblando de frío y quejándose como un viejo— le seguía el paso con grandes zancadas. Al parecer él era el único que se esforzaba para que no lo dejaran atrás.

Un repentino estruendo a sus espaldas le hizo darse cuenta de cuan poco habían avanzado.

—¡Ay! ¡¿Quién ha dejado tirado un _kotatsu_ en el medio del bosque?! —chilló una voz conocida.

Esforzando un tanto la vista, reconoció, en la lejanía, la mesa bajo la cual habían estado holgazaneando los dos idiotas. Molesto, se dirigió a ellos.

—¡Ustedes dejaron tirado el _kotatsu_! —les gritó.

—¿Kotat…? ¡Ahh! ¡MI TÉEE! —dijo Gintoki dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados.

—¡MI SUKONBU! —terció Kagura.

Shinpachi no lo podía creer, ya esto era el colmo de la vagancia. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Que él también se preocupara por la mesa debajo de la cual no lo habían dejado estar?

—¿Cómo se les pudo haber olvidado? —los regañó cuando los vio aproximarse—. ¿Y de qué té estás hablando?

—De mi té verde, lo puse debajo del _kotatsu_ para que se mantuviera calentito —se quejó el de la permanente—. Bastardos, no se atrevan a tomarse el té de Gin-san.

—Pero, ¿quiénes son esos? —preguntó Shinpachi. Hasta el momento, había creído que nadie saldría con ese frío, y menos a rondar por el bosque.

Unos fuertes golpes les llamó la atención. Los tres se escondieron tras unos arbustos y observaron a los intrusos. Un hombre totalmente vestido de negro y con flequillo en forma de V le daba fuertes patadas al _kotatsu_.

"¡Es el Shinsengumi!", pensaron los tres Yorozuya.

—¡Saki, sal de debajo de ese _kotatsu_ ahora mismo, estamos trabajando! —gritaba el adicto a la mayonesa, enfurecido.

—Pero Vicecomandante, tengo fríooo.

—Déjalo en paz, Hijikata-san —intervino la voz monótona del Sádico—. El que debería trabajar eres tú, llénate de mayonesa y vete por ahí a cantar "Hallelujah"(5).

—No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que está tomando té debajo de un _kotatsu_ —respondió el del pelo negro con una vena en la sien.

Los sonoros sorbidos de Sougo hacían eco por todo el bosque.

—¡Ese bastardo sádico se está tomado mi té! —gritó Kagura, irritada detrás de los arbustos.

—No, ese es mi té —le dijo Gintoki, aunque fue ignorado.

—Gin-chan, tenemos que recuperar mi té antes de que los monos lo envenenen —dijo la pelirroja, levantándose sonoramente, dispuesta a dar batalla.

—Ese no es _tu_ té, sino _mi_ té —volvió a corregir el del pelo plateado, aunque parándose con expresión decidida.

—Un momento —dijo Shinpachi preocupado—, ¿qué pasó con las flores rojas? ¿Y el trabajo? ¿Y el dinero?

Ante la palabra _dinero,_ los dos que ya se encontraban a medio camino de sus próximas víctimas se pararon en seco. Tras unos segundos de vacilación continuaron caminando.

—¡TÉ! —aulló la pelirroja como grito de guerra.

—¡Kagura, ese es MI TÉ! —exclamó en respuesta Gintoki, mientras caminaba con determinación.

—Pero el cliente… —comenzó a decir el Cuatro-ojos—. Ah, qué más da. Me voy a casa.

Suspirando por enésima vez en el día, los dejó hacer.

* * *

Hijikata escuchó el sonido de unos fuertes pasos acercándose sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. De detrás de unos matorrales —terriblemente cerca— saltó un par de ruidosas _bestias_.

—¡Aléjense de mi _kotatsu_ _perras_! —gritó el de los ojos de pescado muerto.

—¡¿De dónde salen ustedes?! ¿Y a quién le llamas perras, maldito "permentado"? —dijo, exaltado.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso no se hicieron llamar "perras del Shinsengumi" en el capítulo diez de la 2º temporada(6)? —respondió el del pelo plateado, introduciéndose un dedo en la nariz—. ¿No que eras una cerda, Tenko-chan _(7)_?

Un aura negra rodeó al Vicecomandante.

—Jaja, si tanto lo deseas —dijo, desenvainando su espada—, ¡te convertiré en hombre muerto!

—Oiga, jefe, no sea tan duro con él —interrumpió Sougo—, todavía tiene la marca de la alcantarilla en sus _boobies._ _(8)_

—¡Maldito! ¡Me las vas a pagar! —se quejó, dirigiendo toda su ira hacia el Sádico.

—Tú no te metas guarrilla —intervino la chica china, apuntando con un dedo al Capitán—. ¡Y deja ya mi té!

—Como dije, ¡ES MI TÉ! —gritó Gintoki, furioso.

Con ese último grito se desencadenó en el bosque la "Tercera Guerra Mundial". El sonido metálico de las espadas chocando, los constantes gruñidos y alaridos, era como música para los alrededores. Uno de los golpes hizo volar al _kotatsu_ por los aires, revelando a un aterrado Yamazaki cubierto de mayonesa y en posición fetal.

—Bastardo, pervertido, ¿qué le estabas haciendo a Yamazaki y debajo del _kotatsu_ de Gin-san? —señaló Gintoki, estrellando su espada contra la del Vicecomandante.

—¿Qué insinúas, Yorozuya? —respondió aquel más preocupado por propinarle un golpe que por prestar atención a las insultantes palabras que acababan de decirle.

—Toshi, no deberías estar peleando —interrumpió Kondo por primera vez en la cruzada. Hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen con el resto del Shinsengumi, pero ya se comenzaba a preocupar—. Está anocheciendo, ¿no crees que deberíamos buscar las flores?

Aunque sabiendo que tenía razón, el Vicecomandante no planeaba ceder. Iba a acabar de una vez y por todas con el irritante _samurái_ de pacotilla.

—Tsk. Sougo, ve a buscar las flores en lo que yo me encargo de la escoria —escupió Hijikata, forcejeando con su contrincante, sin embargo nadie respondió—. ¿Sougo? —volvió a preguntar, rabioso.

—Ah, Vicecomandante —intervino un oficial del Shinsengumi—, el Capitán Okita se fue mientras peleaba con la chica china de la Yorozuya.

—¿Eh?

A lo lejos se escuchó un segundo grito de guerra.

—¡URYYAAAA!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1): Es doble sentido, pero no voy a explicarlo xD

(2): La primavera se relaciona con la juventud, mientras el otoño con la vejez.

(3): Hiperglucemia es cuando los niveles de glucosa en sangre están más altos de lo normal. Puede ocurrir si comes mucha azúcar por tanto Kagura no estaba tan errada xxD

(4): (Por si alguien tiene dudas) El kotatsu es una mesa con una estufa eléctrica unida a la parte inferior. Suele salir muchas veces en la serie.

(5): Una de las canciones de la banda sonora de Shrek.

(6): En la traducción del manga al español dice, literalmente, "perras del Shinsengumi"; sin embargo, en la versión Anime dice "Consengumi", creo que lo censuraron xD

(7): Nombre de mujer de Hijikata durante la saga de cambio de sexo.

(8): xxxD se refiere a la alcantarilla en la que se quedó atascado Hijikata.

* * *

 **N/A:** Primeramente, un agradecimiento especial a Kyosha012 por habernos beteado el fic, no podría ser mejor, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ^^

Gracias a ustedes, también, por leer hasta el final, esperamos que les haya divertido. La segunda parte ya viene en camino (LadyOper: trae consigo un montón de OkiKagu), así que esperen pacientemente por nosotras (*v*)

Saludos y un abrazo grande, de parte del staff de "¡Let's go Justaway!"


	7. Sin deudas (Parte 2)

**N/A(s):** xD ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! nos hace muy feliz el ver que este loco fic les resulta divertido. Por cierto, nos percatamos de que nadie dijo nada sobre el pobre Yamazaki " _cubierto de mayonesa y en posición fetal bajo el_ _kotatsu_ " lololololol

Otra cosa, espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que la Yorozuya busca flores rojas con espinas azules, mientras el Shinsengumi busca flores azules con espinas rojas. ¿Qué pasará con esta diferencia de intereses? Por ahora es un secreto xD

¡Disfruten este capítulo! A leer en **¡3…2…1 Piece!** \\(*w*)/

* * *

 **Me rehúso a estar en deuda contigo**

 **Parte** **II**

* * *

País Samurái. Así era llamado anteriormente su preciado hogar, veinte años atrás, antes de que llegaran los _Amantos_ del espacio y prohibieran el uso de las espadas, lo que trajo consigo la extinción de los guerreros con _katana_. Sin embargo, tiempo después de la guerra, una facción que sobrevivió buscó erradicar a la plaga extraterrestre y reconstruir al País Samurái, la facción _Jouishishi_.

—¡Muajajaja! Mira, Elizabeth, con esto acabaremos con el _Bakufu_ y reconstruiremos a este podrido país de una vez y por todas.

El del pelo negro alzó sus brazos al cielo y comenzó a reírse, histéricamente.

—Yo, el Capitán Katsura, me convertiré en el héroe de la Nación, ¿no es verdad Elizabeth?... ¿Elizabeth?

Saliendo del repentino ataque de locura, Zura miró a su alrededor. No había rastros de su fiel compañero.

—¿Elizabeth? —volvió a preguntar preocupado—. ¿Dónde estás?

A su espalda escuchó unos acompasados golpes. Venían de la cueva de la que acababa de salir. Corrió hacia la entrada, con dificultad, debido a la fricción de las botas de su disfraz con la nieve.

—¡ELIZABETH! —gritó en la entrada.

Los sonidos de los golpes se intensificaron.

—¡Espera, ya voy por ti!

Y se adentró en la grieta subterránea.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡URYYAAAA!

El estridente impacto de su espalda contra un árbol provocó la salida abrupta de aire en sus pulmones. Si no fuera por los cuatro abrigos que cubrían su piel, estaría caminando con su hermana hacia "el más allá".

El Capitán sonrió por lo bajo, e ignoró cualquier quejido de su cuerpo dolorido. "Esta bestia no tiene piedad", pensó extrañamente agradecido, mientras volvía al encuentro con la _Yato_ pelirroja. La batalla que se daba lugar entre ellos se volvía cada vez más estrepitosa. Los puños volaban a tal velocidad, que parecían burlarse de las leyes de la física.

—¡BANKAI!...¡CHIDORI!...

—Oye, China, deja de nombrar, como una retardada, tus ataques —dijo el policía, esquivando un arañazo—, vas a hacer que nos cancelen.

—¡¿Le estás diciendo retardado a Goku-chan?! —respondió ella, dándole una patada voladora.

—¿Quién demonios es ese?

—El que te va a partir esa cara fea, bastardo. ¡KAME HAME HAAA!

De un empujón, Kagura volvió a librarse de él, haciendo que se estrellara contra todo lo que se cruzara por su camino. Su espalda ya había saboreado troncos de árboles, concreto, postes, matorrales con espinas, matorrales sin espinas, y hasta cayó sobre un _MADAO_ que, inocentemente, dormía en una caja. Mas ella tampoco estaba ilesa, Sougo se había encargado de devolverle cada uno de sus asaltos.

La refriega continuó durante unos minutos. Piedras, bolas de nieve e incluso árboles, volaban de un lado a otro provocando caos en el bosque. Kagura, haciendo ademán de su fuerza sobrehumana, agarró a su rival por una pierna y lo estampó sobre el suelo. Dando un brinco, se dejó caer sobre él, o más bien, sobre sus preciosas _kintamas_. Sougo vio la luz… literalmente.

—¡B-bas… tarda… quí-tate! —trató de decir, mientras, a duras penas, forcejeaba con ella. ¡La bestia estaba sentada sobre sus *****!

—¿Qué? ¿Has dicho algo, guarrilla? —preguntó esta, acomodándose, lo cual provocó un aumento de presión en su entrepierna—. Vaya, el Sádico se está poniendo blanco ¿estás _afémino_ (1)?

El policía no perdió tiempo en rectificar su ignorancia, se concentraba más en canalizar el dolor hacia cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, lejos de su _tesoro_. Sin embargo, no estaba dando resultado. Maldita sea, él no era un **M** (2), si esto seguía así, iba a perder el conocimiento.

Pero no la dejaría salirse con la suya esta vez. Utilizando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, levantó su mano, y de forma obscena, le enseñó su dedo corazón. Era su turno de reírse. La expresión de la _Yato_ se deformó en una de odio. Irritada, lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa.

—Di adiós, maldito sádico.

Justo en el momento en que Kagura se disponía a acabar con él, de una vez y por todas, un sonido gutural llamó la atención de ambos. Dirigieron la mirada hacia el sitio de donde provenía, y visualizaron el dichoso objeto por el cual habían comenzado aquel insólito viaje: las flores. Se veían irónicamente enterradas en la nieve, mientras lucían sus coloridas hojas y espinas.

Los dos rivales se miraron durante un segundo, con expresión de "ni te atrevas bastardo/a, la flor es mía", antes de abalanzarse sobre ellas, como si fuesen depredadores por su presa. Kagura, que llevaba la ventaja, estaba a punto de alcanzarlas, cuando de pronto estas se levantaron y revelaron a un exorbitante oso de tres pies que las llevaba en la cabeza. La gigante bestia se paró en sus dos patas posteriores y rugió abriendo sus fauces de par en par. La _Yato_ quedó paralizada.

—Buenas tardes —le dijo, mientras salía disparada del lugar en dirección contraria. A su paso, pisó la cabeza de Sougo que aún se estaba recuperando en la nieve. Este reaccionó a tiempo y, agarrándola por su pantorrilla, la estampó sobre el suelo. De un tirón se levantó y echó a correr dejando atrás a la pelirroja.

El oso con las flores en la cabeza, comenzó a aproximarse, a Kagura no le queda más remedio que hacerse la muerta. Desparramándose sobre el suelo, fingió lo mejor que pudo como Gintoki le había enseñado.

Sougo, que estaba ya a unos pasos de los hechos, miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver cómo la bestia olisqueaba a la chica. Colocando las manos en forma de rezo, sentenció:

— _Bon apetite_ …

Las palabras provocaron la ira de la _Yato_ , quien se levantó como fiera, chocando su cabeza contra la mandíbula inferior del oso. Sin darse cuenta de que acababa de dejarlo inconsciente, corrió hacia Sougo malhumorada.

—¿A quién le dices _Bon apetite_ , bastardo? ¿¡Crees que puedo comerme un oso yo sola!?

—Le estaba hablando al él.

A sus espaldas, el rugido que salió de entre los árboles, provocó que aceleraran el paso.

—Jeje. ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Por qué estás tan apurado? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir al baño? ¿Está a punto de salírsete? —preguntó la China, arreglándoselas para dar piñazos mientras corría.

—Sí, por eso déjame cagar tranquilo —respondió Sougo, esquivándola. El sonido de rugidos comenzaba a intensificarse, necesitaba encontrar algo para refugiarse. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, una cueva apareció ante su vista—. Mira, lo voy a hacer en esa cueva, no me sigas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú no me sigas, yo vi la cueva primero, y estoy al reventar.

—No, yo estoy al reventar. Hermana, llévame a la luz, mis intestinos están por salirse.

—¡No deberías enseñarle eso a una dama! Mami, llévame a la luz, ayer vi las hemorroides de Gin-chan.

—¡Eso es incluso peor! ¿¡Y por qué El Jefe te enseñó sus hemorroides!?

Aún discutiendo, uno con otro, llegaron a la cueva en busca de refugio. Kagura, tomando la delantera, se precipitó hacia ella gritando indecentemente: "¡Se me sale!". Por el contrario, Sougo dedicó unos minutos a revisar la zona, algo le parecía fuera de lugar. Luego de estar seguro de que no había nada, ignoró sus instintos y fue al encuentro de la pelirroja que, misteriosamente, había dejado de gritar.

—Oye, China —dijo mientras entraba a la cueva. Ella estaba a solo unos pasos de él, paralizada completamente, como si estuviese siendo testigo de un gran horror—, ¿no que ibas a revent…

El joven miró en la dirección a la _Yato_ , solo para vislumbrar la singular escena que sería la causa de sus pesadillas por el resto de su vida. A su lado, Kagura ya había comenzado a vomitar, y él estaba a punto, a su vez.

Frente a ellos, un extraño personaje con disfraz de Capitán pirata hacía extraños movimientos sobre un monstruo blanco y con pies peludos. Podían oír sus respiraciones agitadas mientras el disfrazado empujaba por detrás. De pronto, este levantó la vista y los vio, una extraña expresión de reconocimiento se reflejó en su rostro. Elevando su mano en dirección a Kagura, gritó:

—¡LIDER!…

.

.

.

 _Continuará xD_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1): Kagura se refiere a si está anémico. Ojo "afémino" NO existe (obviamente), es solo un juego de palabras para hacer que "afeminado" suene como "anémico" xD

(2): M se refiere a "Masoquista"

 **N/A(s):** O.o ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ZURA!? Jajaja, lo descubrirán en la Parte III. Gracias por leer y la espera. ¡Saludos!

 **PD.** Esperamos que hayan pasado un lindo 14 de febrero (/^o^)/


	8. Sin deudas (parte 3)

**N/A(s):** *Todas arrodilladas* -"¡Sentimos mucho la demora!..."

 **LadyOper:** I'm so sorry! ¡Han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos meses! Primero mi disco externo "murió" y perdí TODOS mis escritos y sin internet en mi casa fue muy difícil recuperarlos, me costó mucho reescribir este capítulo (fue realmente un dolor en el **** TT^TT) …Luego vinieron las vacaciones, como no tenemos internet en la casa tuvimos que esperar a empezar la escuela para poder subirlo… ¡Pero aquí está por fin! Espero que les sea de su agrado.

¡Buena lectura!

 **Me rehúso a estar en deuda contigo**

 **Parte** **III. 1º parte**

 _Cuatro horas antes (mientras Matsudaira visitaba al Shinsengumi)_

Aunque no se consideraba una persona friolenta, era innegable admitir que ese invierno se salía de los estándares. Tal era el frío que hasta sus huesos se colaba el frescor del clima. Sin embargo, no iba a permitirse ningún indicio de debilidad, no era así como había sido entrenado. Era un espía, y como tal, debía cumplir su cometido en nombre de su país y de su preciado jefe.

—¡Katsura-san, Katsura-san! —gritó, a viva voz, mientras entraba a la carrera al nuevo escondite de la facción terrorista.

—Oh, ¿cuál es el apuro? —dijo el cabecilla, notablemente concentrado en la mesa que tenía delante. Adoptaba esa típica pose de superioridad que lo hacía parecer inteligente mientras exploraba el tablero con detenimiento. El espía se acercó orgulloso, "debe estar planeando una gran estrategia", pensaba. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras—. ¿También quieres jugar? Debes esperar por tu turno, Tetsuya. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Sí, su jefe estaba concentrado… "¡Extremadamente concentrado jugando al Uno!", gritó para sus adentros.

—Eeeh… Katsura-san, mi nombre es Tatsuya y no hay tiempo para jugar, traigo notici…

—¿Cómo que no quieres jugar? ¿Acaso eres tímido? —lo interrumpió Zura, dándole un inocente pero fuerte manotazo para "confortarlo"—. No deberías, todos nos estamos divirtiendo aquí, ¿no es verdad? —dijo, mirando al alrededor.

"¡Más que divertirse, parecen cadáveres!", pensó Tatsuya viendo las expresiones vacías de sus compañeros. Algunos yacían "muertos" en el suelo, mientras otros se golpeaban la cabeza contra las paredes intentando perder el conocimiento.

—N-no es eso, Katsura-san, estoy aquí por…

—No me digas —lo interrumpió una vez más— vas a abandonar el Jouishishi para volver con tus compañeros de equipo, Ku-ro-ko Tet-su-ya.

—Me llamo Tatsuya y no, yo solo…

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Jugar al Uno con nosotros no es tan divertido, Tetsuya Sendo(1)?

—¡Como dije, es Tatsuya! ¡Y eso no es lo que yo…

—¡¿Estás abandonando a tu país, Tetsuya Tsurugi(2)?!

—¡Que mi nombre es Tatsuya!

—¡No es Tatsuya, es Katsura!

—¡Katsura-San, traigo el reporte de vigilancia del Shinsengumi!

—… Ah, ¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes, _Onishi(3)_? —preguntó el trigueño, más calmado.

"¿¡ _Onishi_!?... Es inútil, ¡mi jefe es el rey de los tontos!", pensó dándose por vencido.

—Oí que iban al bosque a buscar flores para el Shogun.

Ante el comentario, Katsura soltó el mazo de cartas que tenía en la mano.

—¿Dijiste flores?—preguntó confuso.

—Sí, al parecer dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de la princesa y el Shogun quiere impresionarla regalándole flores.

—No será que… —comenzó a decir Zura. La habitación se envolvió en un silencio sepulcral. Solo era posible escuchar las respiraciones quedas de los presentes. El líder con tez oscura permanecía cabizbajo. Finalmente alzó la vista y miró a su informante—. No será que el Shogun es… gay.

—¡NOOO! ¿Acaso no me está oyendo? ¿¡Cómo demonios llegó a esa conclusión!? ¡Él solo quiere hacer feliz a su hermana!

—¿Estás seguro de eso?, siempre he tenido un presentimiento —continuó el líder idiota, con expresión pensativa.

—¡Katsura-san, el Shogun no es gay! Estoy diciendo que está puede ser la oportunidad que estábamos esperando.

—¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refieres?

El subordinado se acercó a su jefe y le dijo su plan al oído. Inmediatamente Zura gritó emocionado.

—Prepara las cosas, Elizabeth, el fin del Bakkufu está cerca. Buajajajaja.

Dicho esto se dirigió a la salida con determinación.

—Lo has hecho bien, Takati —dijo antes de marcharse.

El subordinado estalló.

—¡Que me llamo Tatsuya!

* * *

(1): Personaje de Ouran High School Host Club.

(2): Protagonista de Great Mazinger… xD

(3): Uno de los nombres inventados que más utilizan en Gintama cuando no se "saben/no quieren decir" el nombre de alguien. LOL

 **N/A(s):** Si se percataron, en este capítulo incluimos un OC, solo fue un personaje "bueno para nada" que solo salió al principio de la historia. Así que todos, ¡Saluden a Onishi!…que diga, ¡saluden a Tatsuya!

 **Katsura:** ¡Tatsuya ja nai, Katsura da!

 **Tatsuya:** …Por favor, mátenme ahora (TT-TT)

 **PD.** ¡Mil gracias a Kyosha012 por habernos beteado el fic!


	9. Sin deudas (parte 3,2)

**Me rehúso a estar en deuda contigo**

 **Parte** **III. 2º Parte**

Completamente equipado con su disfraz de Capitán, Katsura y su fiel compañero realizaban la operación encubierta número cuarenta de ese año. No hacía falta mencionar que las treinta y nueve anteriores, habían terminado en fracaso, como casi cualquier estrategia que venía de esa facción Jouishishi _._

—Entonces repasemos el plan, Elizabeth. Perseguimos al Shinsengumi, esperamos a que encuentren las flores, las cambiamos por las envenenadas y al final todos jugamos Mario K*rt en la base, esperando las noticias —susurró Katsura—. Muajajaja. Es brillante. No puedo esperar para jugar con Luigi, esta vez sí que voy a ganar en la misión de "Las estrellitas".

—"Te estás desviando de _esta_ misión"—respondió Elizabeth con un cartel mientras seguir vigilando.

Escondidos entre la maleza, acosaban a Hijikata mientras revolvía con la empuñadura de su espada un cubo repleto de mayonesa. El Vicecomandante Demoníaco canturreaba mezclando el contenido del recipiente cual si fuese una poción a punto de ser probada. De pronto, alzó la cabeza y observó a su subordinado, quien se encontraba en el suelo, frente a él, amordazado y temblando como una hoja.

Hijikata se quedó observándolo por un momento con la mirada perdida.

—Si fueses _otra_ persona(1) —susurró el vicecomandante, acercándose lentamente—, te comería.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Los gritos de Yamazaki mientras Hijikata lo cubría de mayonesa, hacían eco por los rincones del bosque. Asombrado por la diabólica acción del vicecomandante, Elizabeth se estremeció dando un paso hacia atrás, tan solo para tropezarse con un Katsura en posición fetal llorando como un bebé asustado.

—¡N-nos va a comer, Elizabeth ! —dijo Zura, incorporándose—. ¿Demonio del Shinsengumi? Más bien, ¡la bruja del Shinsengumi!

—"¿Estas bien?"—le preguntó Eli, preocupado.

—¡No tengo miedo!— gritó Katsura, erizado.

Sobresaltado, Elizabeth le da un golpe tan fuerte con el letrero que lo tiró al suelo, sacando otro cartel.

—"Calla que nos van a descubrir". —El estrépito de Zura cayendo a la tierra provocó que Hijikata mirara hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos.

Una vez el "idiota del jefe" estuviera fuera de vista, Eli se apresuró a esconderse dejándose caer también al suelo. Sin embargo, sus piernas quedan a la intemperie.

—¿Hmmm, ese arbusto tan raro siempre estuvo ahí? —murmuró el vicecomandante con su mirada fija en el curioso matorral espinoso con extrañas flores amarillas. A pesar del frío, Elizabeth comenzó a sudar al verse presa de la intensa mirada.

Tras unos largos segundos, que se sentían como horas, el del flequillo en V perdió el interés y continuó con su tarea. Rápidamente, Elizabeth se levantó y sacó otro letrero.

—"Ahora es nuestra oportunidad. Rápido, las flores azules con espinas rojas están en la cueva de la montaña. El plan es: Entramos. Las envenenamos. Salimos sin ser vistos. Volvemos a la base." —le dijo a su jefe, el cual se levantó emocionado.

—¡Genial, Elizabeth! ¡Tu sabiduría como siempre me impresiona! Llevemos a cabo tu plan maestro y contemplemos el fin de Bakufu jugando Mario K*rt con todos. Muajajajajajajaja.

Ante la risa, Hijikata volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Eli se apresuró y le dio otro cartelazo a Zura, esta vez, noqueándolo. Luego se lo llevó a rastras por el bosque hacia la cueva.

* * *

Tras varias largas caminatas en el interior de la caverna, por fin habían logrado encontrar las dichosas flores. Era una suerte que Elizabeth supiera del paradero de estas, luego de leer el "guión de la semana" en la mesa del productor. Obviamente, era una ventaja ser el direct…

***********************Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii***********************

 _Estamos afrontando algunos problemas…_

 _Dentro de unos minutos reanudamos las transmisiones…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tras varias largas caminatas en el interior de la caverna, por fin habían logrado encontrar las dichosas flores. Elizabeth sabía del paradero de estas… porque sí.

Luego de envenenarlas con un jarabe casero lleno de picante rojo, se disponían a salir por el lado contrario de la cueva, el cual estaba más cercano a su base de operaciones. Sin embargo, ese orificio no se veía tan estrecho cuando Katsura lo había atravesado.

Oh, no, el gran pato había quedado atrapado.

* * *

—¡Muajajaja! Mira, Elizabeth, con esto acabaremos con el Bakufu y reconstruiremos a este podrido país de una vez y por todas.

El del pelo negro alzó sus brazos al cielo y comenzó a reírse, histéricamente.

—Yo, el Capitán Katsura, me convertiré en el héroe de la Nación, ¿no es verdad Elizabeth?... ¿Elizabeth?

Saliendo del repentino ataque de locura, Zura miró a su alrededor. No había rastros de su fiel compañero.

—¿Elizabeth? —volvió a preguntar, preocupado—. ¿Dónde estás?

A su espalda escuchó unos acompasados golpes. Venían de la cueva de la que acababa de salir. Corrió hacia la entrada con dificultad, debido a la fricción de las botas de su disfraz con la nieve.

—¡Elizabeth! —gritó en la entrada.

Los sonidos de los golpes se intensificaron.

—¡Espera, ya voy por ti!

Y se adentró en la grieta subterránea, solo para encontrar a su gran compañero atascado en el orificio por el que él acababa de salir. Su mirada feroz resaltaba mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared con uno de sus carteles.

—¡Elizabeth! ¡Ya estoy aquí, Elizabeeeeth! —gritó al borde de las lágrimas, corriendo hacia él. Agarrándolo por su cabeza comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas sin ningún resultado. La superficie plana de su gran mascota se encontraba tan resbaladiza que le había provocado unas cuantas caídas.

"Tal vez, si tiro de él por las piernas sea más fácil", pensó Katsura, levantándose del suelo por enésima vez.

—No tengas miedo Elizabeth ¡yo te salvaré! —gritó, decidido, mientras comenzaba a darle la vuelta a la montaña.

—"Sí, sí, lo que digas. ¡Solo apúrate!" —respondió el gigante pato sin esperanzas—. "Ahhh, si tan solo no hubiese aceptado este trabajo…".

.

.

.

 _Continuará…_

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1): Ehh… Ejem… Un poco de Fanservice…

"En otra parte del bosque Gintoki siente un escalofrío".

 **LadyOper:** Jejeje, no tenía ni idea si poner a Elizabeth como una "ella" o un "él". Al final, iba a ser muy complicado así que decidí dejarlo como "él".

 **N/A(S):** Esperamos que les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido en medio de la lectura. ¡El próximo capítulo será el final! Y luego volveremos con nuevos proyectos y más comedia al estilo de Gintama (¡yeyy!).

Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos pronto! *v*)/

 **PD.** Nuevamente ¡Mil gracias a Kyosha012 por habernos beteado el fic!


End file.
